


Information

by yaoi_fangirl2



Series: Narusasu Mpreg [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: There aren't actually any characters, information, just mentions of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information for Part 1of Narusasu Mpreg series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schedules

~ = Has another duo

* = People/Friends that aren't mentioned

Neji and Shikamaru's schedule:

Chemistry taught by Mr. Orochimaru

~ Language Arts taught by Mr. Hatake Kakashi

People: Sakura, Ino, Rebecca

~ AP Calculus taught by Mrs. Katie Roberts

People: Charlie, Kyle

Social Studies taught by Mr. Umino Iruka

~ * Lunch 

~ Choir taught by Mr. Robert Phillips

People: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten

~ Advanced French taught by Ms. Andrea Walters

People: Temari

Sasuke and Gaara's schedule:

~ * Social Studies taught by Mr. Umino Iruka

People: Beth, Hinata, Sakura, Ino

~ Language Arts taught by Mr. Hatake Kakshi

People: Sakura, Ino, Rebecca

~ AP Calculus taught by Mrs. Katie Roberts

People: Charlie, Kyle

~ Chemistry taught by Mr. Orochimaru

~ * Lunch

~ Choir taught by Mr. Robert Phillips

People: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten

~ Advanced French taught by Ms. Andrea Walters

People: Temari

Naruto and Kiba's schedule:

~ * Social Studies taught by Mr. Umino Iruka

People: Beth, Hinata, Sakura, Ino

Mathematics taught by Ms. Sara Brown

People: Beth

Language Arts taught by Mr. Hatake Kakashi

People: Beth, Luke

~ Chemistry taught by Mr.Orochimaru

~ * Lunch

~ Choir taught by Mr. Robert Phillips

People: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten

~ Advanced French taught by Ms. Andrea Walters

People: Temari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Sasuke and Gaara are never by them selves. I might change that later.


	2. A/B/O and Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'status' of everyone and the fangirls and boys.

Naruto is an alpha.

Sasuke is an omega.

Neji is an alpha. 

Gaara is an omega.

Shikamaru is an alpha.

Kiba is an omega.

Itachi is an alpha.

Deidara is an omega.

Kakashi is an alpha.

Iruka is an omega.

Kurama is an alpha.

Minato is an omega.

Fugaku is an alpha.

Mikoto is an omega. She is not the most submissive omega because Fugaku is very dominant, so she has to be a more dominant omega to take care of her kids.

Sakura is an alpha.

Ino is an omega.

Hinata is an omega.

Temari is an alpha. She still likes Shikamaru because they would be a male and female couple so it wouldn't really matter that they're are both alphas. (It is the same with every girl that is an alpha.)

Tenten is a beta.

Beth is an alpha. 

Rebecca is a beta.

Kyle and Luke are alphas.

**THERE ARE UNNAMED FANGIRLS AND BOYS BUT THESE ONES ARE THE ONES THAT WILL MAKE APPEARANCES AND THAT WILL MENTIONED.**

Sasu: Sakura, Ino, Samantha, Kylie

Naru: Hinata, Beth, Courtney, Julie

Neji: Tenten, Jessica, Holly, Bethany

Shikamaru: Temari

Gaara: Rebecca, Charlie

Kiba: Sam (male)


	3. Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ships so far, more will be added. The requited and unrequited ships, and side ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if you guys commented some ships for the people that are fangirls, they can be OCs and Naruto characters together, it doesn't really matter.

**Main Ships:**

Naruto x Sasuke

Neji x Gaara

Shikamaru x Kiba

**Side Ships:**

Deidara x Itachi

Kurama x Minato (Naruto's parents)

Mikoto x Fugaku (Sasuke's parents)

Umino Iruka x Hatake Kakashi

**Ships that I'm thinking of adding:**

Hinata x Temari

Ino x Sakura

Sakura x Rock Lee

Tenten x Rock Lee

Sai x Ino

Hinata x Sakura

**Unrequited Ships**

Sakura x Sasuke

Hinata x Naruto

Tenten x Neji

Temari x Shikamaru


	4. About the Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following things vary from fic to fic. This is what happens in my version of A/B/O Dynamics and explanations of a few things.

**Here are some quick definitions of alphas, betas, and omegas:**

Alphas are the most dominant of the three. They are usually ambitious, aggressive, possessive, and protective over their 'pack', especially their mate and children.

Betas are in the middle. They aren't very dominant and aren't very submissive. They are what we think of as 'normal.' They are normal in their reproductive ways. Only males can donate sperm and only women can carry a child.

Omegas are the most submissive out of them all. They usually have calm, caregiving, submissive tendencies.

**A few things that I want to tell you about their ruts and heats:**

Alphas go into a rut every month. In some fics that I have read, the alpha wants to show off their omega/mate. So they basically just have a bunch of public sex. But because of my lack of the skill to right smut, alphas go into a rut basically for the same reason as omegas go into a heat, to impregnate an omega. Alphas' ruts usually last 5-7 days. When an alpha's mate is pregnant, he doesn't produce knots after the second trimester, which means he doesn't go through his rut during the pregnancy. If an alpha smells an omega in heat, depending on the alpha, won't be able to control him/herself. They usually go wild and, desperately might I add, try to have sex with the omega. Female alphas still have periods, only they last 3-5 days.They also tend to not have any period symptoms. Female alphas are less fertile than female beta, often resulting in not many pregnant female alphas, even if the partner is a male alpha.

Betas don't go through a heat nor a rut. Female betas also have periods. They last the normal amount of time and they do have the symptoms. Most betas, unlike alphas, can control themselves when they smell an omega in heat. Usually, betas or omegas, and the occasional non-affected alpha, are the ones that take omegas in heat to the nurse.

Omegas, as previously mentioned, go into heat every 3 months, resulting in 4 heats a year. The heats usually last about a week. During these heats, an omega either pleasures themself by using their fingers and/or dildos or has an alpha to help them through a heat. The alpha makes sure that the omega has food and water and that the omega gets sleep. During these heats are when the omega is the most fertile. An omega has a 50% chance of getting pregnant outside of their heat and a 99% chance during their heat. Omegas' heats can be triggered by another omega's heat, being surrounded by too many alpha pheromones, forgetting to take suppressants, or bonding/mating with an alpha. Omegas are never affected when smelling another omega's heat, so they are the most trusted when another omega is in heat.

**Onto the topic of bonding:**

Instead of being able to mate with anyone, every person has a soulmate. They are only able to tell if someone by making eye contact with them, touching them, or kissing them. The most common way is kissing the person. When they do one of the three things, they will feel a shock go through their body. Nobody is allowed to date someone that isn't their soulmate. This is because soulmates are happiest when with each other. Another person with a part of duo doesn't make them as happy. Obviously, some people don't obey that rule and mate with someone that isn't their soulmate. Either way, to bond, both mates have to bite the bonding gland to be mates. Sometimes, alphas bond with multiple omegas but aren't bonded to any omegas. Anyway, for a week or two after they bond, the alpha is more possessive and protective over the omega. The alpha will always need to be by their omega and will want to make sure everyone knows that 'This is my omega,' eventually it wears off. This also happens with betas. They tend other get protective over their mate. Usually nobody messes with any omega or more submissive beta if they are mated.

**The percentage of alphas, betas, and omegas in the world:**

40% are betas, 35% are alphas, and 25% are omegas.

Male: 40% are betas, 45% are alphas, and 15% are omegas.

Female: 40% are betas, 30% are , and 30% are omegas.

**Special abilities:**

Alphas can croon and have an alpha voice. Alphas croon to calm their mate and sometimes to make them go to sleep. They have an alpha voice for one reason only. They use it to tell their omega, or any omega for that matter, what to do if they aren't cooperating. When they use the voice, omegas will almost always show their neck, a sign of submission, and do what they are told. Betas are usually affected by the alpha voice and show their neck, but are probably mad about it.

Betas don't have any special abilities. Like I have said before, they are like a representation of 'normal' people.

Omegas have the ability to purr. When they purr, it always when they are comfortable with the person/people and when the person is doing something that the omega likes. Alphas also have the ability to purr, but they usually don't do it and only do it with their mate and children.

**Scents:**

Every individual has their own scent. Alphas tend to have muskier scents. (If you have ever smelt any type of cologne, they will probably smell like that.) Omegas usually have a better smelling scent. They usually smell of sweets or fruit. (Body wash made for females is what they might smell like.) Betas scents aren't as strong as alphas and omegas and differ from beta to beta. About half of the beta population has a muskier scent, which means that they are more dominant than submissive but they do submit to alphas. The other half have a sweeter scent. This means that they don't have a problem with submitting to alphas. Usually, the musky smelling betas mate with a sweet smelling beta or omega. The sweet smelling betas typically mate with an alpha or a musky smelling beta. Since every person has a scent, there are no scented body washes and only scented shampoos and conditioners.

Also, people can tell when someone is feeling a certain way by their smell. There are specific smells for emotions. So, anyone can smell a distressed omega, or an angry alpha. They usually only smell them if a person is feeling overly emotional. Unlike some other fics, nobody can smell when another is pregnant, they do have to take a test or go to the doctor's. (This is only because in my fic I don't want anybody to be able to smell Sasuke or Gaara or anybody else and say, 'Hey you don't need a test. You are pregnant.' Only because I want them to have the symptoms and not know until they take a test.)

**Smelling:**

Alphas sense of smell is the best out of the three. This enables them to smell everything without having to try hard. They can smell an unmated omega close to heat from 1 mile away. Unlike betas, alphas can smell danger. This is because of their need to protect their mate and children.

Betas smell the worst (Haha!) out of the three. This is because they don't always have the chance to have kids so they usually only need to protect their mate. They can smell others scents. Usually, they can only smell an omega that is very close to heat when they are about a few steps away from them or really close.

Omegas smell the second best. They can smell peoples scents just like everyone else. They can smell an omega in heat from half a mile away. Omegas can't smell danger as much as they can sense it. They can feel when they are in a dangerous situation. This is because they need to protect their children.


End file.
